Maka's Song
by FullMetal Alchemistress
Summary: NOT A SONGFIC One-shot based on Sally's Song   Maka is depressed and can't help but wonder why. She defeated the kishin and saved everyone, but something's bothering her, like something might go wrong. Can Soul help her figure out what it is? SoulxMaka


**So I've been anime-binging again (SAFTLY THIS TIME GAIZ) because of Netflix for the wii and it's anime selection (which has recently been fluffed up with better anime. Sorry, Aquarion…). Soul Eater was only 1 of many that I watched, but was by far the best. So I'm doing this Song fic thing where you put your iPod on random and then write oneshots about the first 10 random songs. Except no lyrics. I WILL NOT be adding the other one-shots to this one, they will have their own separate stories.**

**Maka's Song**

**(Inspired by Sally's Song cover by Amy Lee)**

Maka Albarn leaned against the railing of the balcony that overlooked the front of the academy. The blue of the sky and orange of the sun contrasted against the blacks and grays of the buildings below. Reconstruction was nearly finished a year later, but was still a silent reminder of just how important the academy is and how powerful kishin can be. The academy was temporarily closed for the preparation of the annual party to commemorate the anniversary of the academy.

The wind blew past Maka's face and she shut her eyes. Sure, they'd defeated the kishin and saved death city and everyone from the madness, but what about the dangers even closer to home than that? Sure, they were able to deal with whatever it was, but _could _they?

"What's wrong?"

Her eyes sprang open at the sudden intrusion and she glanced at Soul just as he stepped up beside her.

"Should you be out of the infirmary?" she asked, concerned. "That blow you took…"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it," he responded, sounding annoyed by her constant hounding. "What about you? What's bothering you?"

She turned back to looking at the sky. "I'm not sure. I just can't shake this feeling that I have. Like the worst isn't over yet."

"What could be worse than the kishin?"

"Not worse power-wise, but something else," she said slowly, choosing her words carefully.

"I don't understand," he muttered.

"I mean," she paused. "Like something closer to us all. Something terrible is going to happen right here at the academy."

"We'll handle it when it happens," he said flatly before turning and leaving. "Don't be late tonight. I'll meet you there—I have something to take care of."

"Yeah," she whispered to herself.

Again, Maka found herself at the balcony sipping on her drink, deep in thought. She wanted to join the party, to be enthusiastic and happy, but she just couldn't. The pretend smiles and laughs didn't last long.

"You're late," she said flatly after hearing the footfalls behind her come to a stop.

"Lost track of time. Here, I got you something to eat," he said in an oddly gentle tone, placing a plate of food next to her on the railing.

She turned to look at him with a small smile. "This is just like last year when—"

Her glass shattered on the ground.

Like last year. When Soul was worried about the dreams. From the black blood. And the madness.

Was that it? Now that she thought about it, it seemed to fit the pieces of thoughts in her head. She was subconsciously worried that madness might still linger inside Soul's body. Would that become the threat in the future?

Would it break Soul and Maka apart forever? A year ago it had temporarily driven a wedge between them. But they had overcome it. Could they do it again if Soul was driven completely mad by it?

No. That couldn't be it. They had solved that issue during the fight with the kishin.

So what was it?

"Maka!"

Her head jerked up and saw the concerned look on Soul's face. He must have been trying to get her attention for a while.

"You okay?"

She bent down and began to pick up the pieces of glass. "Yeah, I'm fine." What was it that was scaring her so much, causing so much discomfort? Soul was fine. She had even mastered Demon Hunter so why—

Suddenly the thoughts in her head sped up and flew. If Soul became a death scythe he would not only take her father's place, but he would no longer be her partner.

"I got it, slow poke," Soul grumbled, pushing her hands away and tossing the more dangerous of the shards of glass onto a napkin and leaving to throw them away.

They would no longer be partners if that happened, right? They would end up like Professor Stein and Spirit—occasional partners when things got tense. Or…

"We could end up like Mama and Papa and never be partners again…" she mumbled to herself, not knowing Soul was standing in the doorway between the balcony and the party.

He smiled. "So that's what's bothering you?"

Maka started, jerking around towards Soul.

"Jeez," he sighed theatrically, "for someone who beat a kishin with her bare hands, you sure are dumb." He crossed the space between them and took her hand in his, her fingers fitting perfectly between his.

"Soul!" she huffed, insulted.

"Let's go dance," he grinned, dragging her towards the mass of dancing classmates.

"But—"

He pulled her close and began to lead her to the music. "You're my partner, Maka. I'm your scythe and you're my meister. Let's just enjoy what we can and take what comes day by day."

"Right," she smiled.

"Cool." Soul grinned back.

**Not too crazy about how it ended and I felt like I made Maka a liiiitle too emo DX Ah, well, whatever.**


End file.
